


Boi what dat mouth do

by TheRayneAlchemist



Series: Filth Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated VERY Seriously, Discord - Freeform, F/M, How did that even happen?, That's it, filthy tongue porn, i don't even like 2nd person POV, that's how it happened, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRayneAlchemist/pseuds/TheRayneAlchemist
Summary: Have you ever thought about Orochimaru's tongue and what it could do for you? Don't lie to yourself. Yes. Yes you have.This fic is pure appreciation for the snake boi and a peek at the untapped potential that tongue holds





	Boi what dat mouth do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elladora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladora/gifts).



> Dedicated to slash blamed on elladora and everyone in the discord chat who feeds my filthy mind

If anyone had told you even a month ago that you’d be here sitting on the face of the Legendary Snake Sannin himself you would have called them crazy. But here you are, naked as the day you were born, legs clamped around the ninja’s head while he gives you the tongue fucking of a lifetime.

“Ah!” Your leg twitches as said tongue probes deeper and his nails scrape down your back. The contrast between pleasure and pain is heady and you can’t help the long moan that it pulls from you.

“A loud one aren’t you?” the smug bastard says, pulling away for a moment and  _ fuck  _ that doesn’t have the right to be as hot as it is. His chin is practically dripping with your wetness and his long tongue sweeps out to clean his lips, licking them as though you’re the best thing he’s ever tasted in his life even as he slides two fingers into you to take its place.

 

In a moment of boldness, you grab his hair. Both hands settle into the dark locks and get a firm hold on the thick tresses. He hisses, teeth bared and, for a second you think you’ve fucked up, that this may actually be the moment you die, but then his tongue is sliding right back in alongside his fingers and it’s moving in a way tongues  _ definitely don’t move and  _ **_oh gods._ **

 

You can’t help it when your hips begin to rock, chasing the pleasure being given to you, but when he moans and the fingers of his other hand clench on your ass so tight that there’s bound to be marks left you  _ know _ you’re on to something.

 

“Yeah I’m loud, but you like this don’t you?” you rasp, voice strained from all the moaning you’ve been doing but it won’t stop you from saying what you need to say. “That long fucking tongue, I bet you were just waiting on someone to fuck your pretty little face,” and boy does that set him off. Before you know it his tongue is fucking up into you so hard that the only thing you can do is grip his hair tighter and hang on for the ride.

 

Your hips buck as your pleasure mounts, bouncing between the rough fucking of his tongue and the way two fingers have turned into four as they plunge into you with no mercy. This is it, it can’t get any better than this, but then his other hand moves and presses against your clit.  _ Hard. _ And you’re gone.

 

You’re probably pulling out some of his hair at this point but it doesn’t matter as your back arches and toes curl due to the mind numbing orgasm sweeping your body. It doesn’t help that Orochimaru doesn’t stop and keeps fucking you through the whole thing until your legs are shaking and you’re vaguely aware of the tears streaming down your face.

 

“I… I can’t,” you tap his head, trying to signal that you’ve finished but he’s not done with you yet. His tongue keeps its relentless pace until he’s pushed you into a second orgasm that leaves you limp and hunched over as you try to catch your breath. Only then does he stop, rolling you to the side so you can recover.

 

When you finally have enough presence of mind to see what he’s up to you find the snake sage looking down at you, licking his lip like the cat that got the fucking cream. It’s really unfair how hot he looks with his chin still wet from  _ your _ juices and you can’t help the whimper that escapes at the thought.

 

“Don’t worry sweetling,” he croons and if that isn’t a sign of something dangerous then you don’t know what is. His eyes are hungry as he leans over you, fingers trailing up your hips and waist and cupping your breast before gently turning your lips to meet his. “I’ll take good care of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy your awkward boners and feed me suggestions if you want more


End file.
